


Pride Month 2020 Double Drabbles

by 27twinsister



Series: Collection Books [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One, Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Ace of Cards, Acting, Alien Biology, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baking, Ballroom Dancing, Beaches, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cake, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cats, Children, Coming Out, Coming Out as Queer, Crushes, Diary/Journal, Double Drabble, Dresses, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Gender Related, Girls Kissing, Hair, Haircuts, Headcanon, Ice Cream, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Metaphors, Multi, Music, Name Changes, Nostalgia, Online Shopping, Period Typical Attitudes, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pride, Pride Flags, Puberty, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reunions, Secret Crush, Social Media, Symbolism, Talking, Trains, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: LGBTQ+ Book!Works will feature characters I headcanon as either not cis or not straight (or both) with headcanons in titles. If it's not in the title, assume there either isn't a headcanon or it's already been stated in a previous title.Taken from the June 2020 Pride calendar I found online, at cutequeerpositivity[dot]tumblr[dot]com. I don’t have tumblr but did want to write a daily challenge this month.Double Drabble: Stories exactly 200 words long.
Relationships: Alata/Captain Marvelous, Alata/Eri, Asaka Keiichirou/Yano Kairi, Asuna & Koh (Ryusoulger), Atsuta Juuru & Ooharu Sayo, Atsuta Juuru & Oshikiri Shiguru, Bamba & Towa (Ryusoulger), Captain Marvelous/Everyone, Crystalia Takamichi/Ooharu Sayo, Hyde/Magis, Izumi Kagura/Natsume Mio, Koh/Towa (Ryusoulger), Ozu Urara & Original Non-Binary Character
Series: Collection Books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Vision (GayNonconforming!Juuru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru wants a pretty dress.

Juuru was really good at drawing. He liked it ever since he was a kid. He was looking through old sketchbooks and pictures he made.  
He noticed one, an old one from when he was four years old: a drawing of a person wearing a long, white, dress with pink and red flowers on it.  
There was really bad writing next to the picture in crayon.  
_Me pretty_  
Juuru knew what that meant: a picture of him, pretty. He went to his closet, which he knew didn’t have any dresses. He was still disappointed. After a moment, he got an idea.  
“Hirameking!”  
After sketching out the idea, he called Sayo.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, uh, so I have an idea and I kinda need your help for it.”

Sayo went with Juuru to a craft store to buy some fabric markers, and a blank white shirt and fabric.  
“Are you sure you just want white?” Sayo asked.  
“Yes,” Juuru nodded.  
They went home, and after confirming it’s size, Sayo sewed the shirt and fabric together to make a dress.  
Juuru spent the next hour drawing little flowers on the dress, in many colours but mostly red and pink.  
“Me pretty,” he giggled.


	2. Space (AroAce!Hikari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari goes to space, kinda.

“Starting today, this is our secret base,” Right handed out pieces of paper to his friends. “You can’t go up without this pass. The base is 100 million kilometres high, and if you climb to the top you’ll be in space. So be careful.”

Hikari knew it wasn’t really space. But as he climbed the tree, part of him wished it was.  
Despite being 15 and the fact that he hadn’t used the pass in years, he took it with him this time when he went, keeping it in his pocket as he climbed.  
When he got to the top, he smiled.  
Hikari had a few little symbols he kept to himself, the main things being a deck of cards he had used stickers on. Not on the whole deck, only on three, carefully deciding which one fit on which card:  
A piece of cake on the Ace of hearts, a dragon on the Ace of diamonds, and a star on the Ace of clubs. The Ace of spades was untouched.  
Even though he was just sitting in a tree in the middle of the day, he could see it in what was left of his imagination.  
Space was beautiful.


	3. Cake or Pie (GayAroAce!Bamba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa wants a cake. Bamba doesn’t want to buy one.

“Pleaseeeeee,” Towa begged. Bamba sighed.  
“We can’t have cake for no reason,” the adult repeated again, but the child wouldn’t give up.  
“It’s not for no reason! It’s because I want one!”  
“Towa,” Bamba sighed. “No. We aren’t having cake.”  
“What about pie?” Towa asked. “It’s not cake!”  
He had a point. But Bamba wouldn’t point that out, or Towa would take advantage and convince Bamba to let him get pie because it’s not cake.  
“We can’t have pie or cake. When you’re a grownup you can buy all the cakes and pies you want.”  
“When will I be a grownup?”  
“Not for a very long time, thankfully.”  
“Are you a grownup?”  
“Yeah. And I’ll be a grownup for a very long time.”  
“You can buy all the cakes you want! And pies! So buy some!” The child explained.  
“I don’t want any,” Bamba replied.  
“Hmm...can we make a cake? So we don’t have to buy one?”  
Bamba paused. He did have a point, and Bamba knew they had all the ingredients already.  
“You have to help make it,” he explained. “And not just by eating the batter. Okay?”  
“Okay!” The kid nodded, ready to help make a cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon explanation for people who care:  
> Gay-homosexual  
> Aroace-aromantic and demisexual, but it feels better to express it as aroace for some reason. And he only feels sexual attraction to guys, so homosexual.


	4. Cool Cat (Gay!Towa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa tells his life story to a cat.

Ever since he was little, Towa wanted a pet.  
“No,” Bamba always said. Bamba didn’t allow pets, because Towa was a small child who got easily emotionally attached to people and things, and felt very sad when they were gone.  
“Please,” the child begged again. Bamba rolled his eyes.  
“I already said no. I’m not going to change my mind.”  
This occurred regularly as Towa was growing up, and even happened a few times when he was a teenager. Bamba didn’t let him keep a pet, but he did let him volunteer at the animal shelter once he was old enough.  
“If it took that long to convince him that I can take care of a cat, imagine how long it’ll take for him to accept me if I tell him I’m gay,” Towa was telling his life story to a tabby cat he was brushing. The cat meowed.  
“Yeah, I know I should tell him. But what if he thinks I’m too young?”  
The cat didn’t reply.  
“You don’t know either, huh? I guess humans are pretty confusing. Cats are cool though. You don’t have to worry about cats judging you because you know they always are,” he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this kind of didn’t have an ending but I only had 200 words. I did my best!


	5. Ballroom (PanAro!Koh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh ballroom dances.

Koh didn’t like dancing. He was young and friendless, so ballroom dance classes always put him with a stranger, usually a random girl. Sometimes if there were no female partners, he got paired with another boy, which Koh was fine with. The person being partnered with him usually wasn’t.  
But once he was older, he was glad he could dance properly, even though he was too scared to ask anyone to dance.

At Canalo’s wedding, he was kind of nervous. He didn’t have a formal date, and didn’t know how Sea Tribe weddings worked, other than the ceremony was in the water and they were at the beach for the reception. There was classical music playing.  
“Um,” Towa came over. Both boys were in what was apparently ‘casual formalwear’: a dress shirt and nice pants, with their hair brushed and styled. “Can I...we,” Towa blushed at the mistake. “Can we...dance together? I’m not very good at it so you don’t have to,” he started talking quickly.  
“Of course we can,” Koh accepted. He took Towa’s hand and started walking with the younger boy who was very nervous. “Just relax. You’ll do great,” Koh smiled as they started dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Koh as pansexual aromantic.


	6. Secrets (Bamba&Towa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bamba discovers Towa’s secret secondary twitter account, and comforts Towa when he gets upset.

Towa started a Twitter that was separate from the one his brother knew about. This account was one he didn’t use his name on, and used to interact with LGBT+ content. He always used it on his phone, and never logged onto the computer with it.  
Towa was having a tweet on his secret account go absolutely viral, getting a lot of positive attention.  
“What are you smiling at?” Bamba asked.  
“Nothing.”  
“Let me see.”  
“Okay, hold on,” Towa said, switching to his first twitter account and looking for a funny tweet for Bamba to see before handing over the phone.  
“Aw,” Bamba said, looking at the tweet, and then continuing to scroll. Towa watched as Bamba hit the three dots and switched to his other account.  
“What are you doing?!” Towa panicked.  
“Is this also your account?” Bamba asked, scrolling through the tweets.  
“Give my phone back!”  
Bamba started asking why Towa would keep his account a secret when he looked at his bio.  
_17, Gay and Closeted, He/Him_  
Towa sniffled and Bamba put his arm around his brother.  
“Hey, it’s okay. You’re still my little brother. And I love you,” Bamba said.  
“Really?” Towa asked.  
“Of course.”


	7. Welcome to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridge looks at his journal entry from not that long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a specific headcanon about Bridge, but the stuff that his (grade 6) teacher says in the fic is actually something my (grade 9) teacher said (in 2014) and I realized what he meant around 2018 or so.

Bridge was looking at his old journals. He did try to keep journals a few times, but only wrote about important things. But they were fun to go back and read occasionally.  
He was looking at an entry for late 2014, when he was in middle school.  
_My English teacher said that back when Frankenstein was originally written, it was a big deal at the time because it was written by a girl, and girls didn’t write that type of story. He says in the future, between my generation and the next, the thing people will normalize is gender, specifically not being a boy or a girl. Like with bathrooms and things like that. I don’t know what he means but I’m writing it here in case it comes true someday._  
Bridge thought about that. It was true 2014 wasn’t a very long time ago, but he did now understand what his teacher had been talking about. It was only 2025, and more places had ‘all gender’ bathrooms, and people were mostly okay with they/them pronouns (neopronouns were different, and people were still struggling with that).  
“From the future, I can confirm that happened,” he said to the journal.


	8. Handkerchief (Genderless!Naki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naki buys fabric for handkerchiefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naki is genderless, that’s not headcanon that’s canon canon. I don’t headcanon Fuwa as anything, but he had to be here because of bodysharing. Telepathic dialogue in ‘single quotes’, normal dialogue presented normally.

’Why do you wear suits a lot?’ Naki asked.  
“Huh? Because working for AIMS is the type of job where you wear a suit,” Fuwa explained as he got dressed.  
‘But why don’t you ever add anything? Like a scarf, or a handkerchief, or a unique watch...’  
“Because I don’t have money for any of those things.”  
‘Yes you do?’ Naki said.  
‘Okay I do, but just because I have money for it doesn’t mean I want it,’ Fuwa explained as he ate breakfast.  
‘Oh. I want a handkerchief,’ Naki decided. ‘I might look good with one.’  
‘Nobody wears handkerchiefs anymore. They’re not in style,’ Fuwa explained.  
‘Why are they not in style? Do they sell them anywhere?’  
“Probably not,” Fuwa said between bites. Naki didn’t reply. “Are you searching the internet for handkerchiefs or something through your hardware? How? Why? Does it really matter?”  
‘No. I’m buying fabric to make some. Then we can sell them!’ Naki the entrepreneur said. ‘Don’t worry, they’re not expensive. And look! These ones are solid colours, and these have polka dots, and these have...’  
“Are you buying all of those?” Fuwa became concerned. “How much does it cost?”  
‘...stripes, and these have flowers...’


	9. Art Deco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato educates the others about Pride Month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t headcanon anyone from Zyuohger, but...I got an idea and now I’m writing it. Some flags are mentioned, keep in mind I had a set word count so I couldn’t go into very much detail. Assume all the zyumen appear, but only Amu is named, so I only tagged Yamato.

On the first day of June, Yamato put a gay pride pin on his jacket as a subtle sign of support. It wasn’t big, and Yamato didn’t think about it much.  
The zyumen noticed.  
“What’s that? Is it a rainbow pin?” Amu asked.  
“Well, yes. But it’s also a thing for Pride Month.”  
“What’s that?” The zyumen asked.  
“Well, some people are mean to other people because of whether they like boys, or girls, or both. Or neither. And whether people identify as a boy or a girl. Or neither,” Yamato explained.  
“What does that have to do with rainbows?”  
“Well, there are more specific flags. Like,” Yamato pulled up some on his phone. “This one is for girls who like girls. This one is for people who are non-binary, which is not male or female. This one is for boys who like boys.”  
“Why do humans have pride? I mean, I get it’s a good thing, but why?”  
“A long time ago, a lot of people couldn’t be themselves,” Yamato explained. “But now, more people can be themselves, so June is Pride Month so people can be proud of who they are.”  
“That sounds cool! I want a pin.”


	10. Cause and Effect (Nonbinary!Melt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melt likes learning and observing things.

Melt was always into learning new things. Ever since he was a kid, he would make observations about everything.  
He wrote down some observations:

-When Koh gets really mad he punches people (Koh is scary)   
-Asuna punches people when people comment on her unnatural strength (she’s strong)   
-Girls are shorter than boys (usually)   
-I am the only one in the village with blue hair. Everyone else has brown or black hair   
-Blue hair is pretty

As he got older, the differences were more embarrassing to write down, so he didn’t. But he did notice the differences, and kept small mental notes to himself.

-I hate having body hair (it’s not blue it’s brown but blue would be much worse...)   
-Blue hair is a mystery that I will never solve   
-Asuna has boobs and Koh and I don’t?   
-I’m very glad the pronoun Watashi exists

Melt wasn’t sure why that last point was true. But it was. It was the most neutral pronoun and was appropriate for almost any conversation. And he appreciated that.   
Melt didn’t really know if he was a boy or what. But until he figured it out, it would just be one of the things he observed.


	11. Now with 20% More (Hyde/Magis!MLM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magis and Hyde see each other again. Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies AU.  
> 20% more Goseigers than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Magis and Hyde more than friends? Yeah. Not gonna put a label on it besides MLM because I honestly think Gosei Angels don’t care about labels.

Magis was nervous about approaching the others. He had been presumed dead for a few months by Hyde after passing out in his arms, but had slept and woken up the next day, and Hyde was gone. When Magis found a cave to stay in and figured out how to survive on the beach, he had no idea where Hyde was, and his communicator didn’t work due to water and sand getting in it, probably while he was passed out. (Water had an easy fix, sand...not so much.)  
He missed Hyde. And he knew Hyde missed him. But he also knew Hyde would be shocked to see him alive, and him being alive would raise a lot of questions. Questions with easy answers, but still.  
He did fight monsters occasionally, but since his Tensouder didn’t work, he couldn’t transform or use any Tensou techniques.  
One day, he was fighting a monster when the others showed up. Before he could get out of there, they noticed him.  
“...Magis?!”  
Well, now he couldn’t leave. Though he did let the Goseigers who had weapons fight, and tried to back out. After the monster ran away, everyone demorphed.  
“...I missed you so much.”


	12. Generations (Nonbinary!Ozu OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urara finds out her child has been using magic to adjust their body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha guess who finally missed a day? Well today you get a double update, 13 will be later today.  
> Urara and her kid, is it headcanon if it’s of an OC?

After defeating Infershia, Urara used “normal magic” as well as “real magic”. “Normal magic” was kisses to make a boo-boo feel better, “real magic” was spells and potions that her daughter was not allowed to use without permission.  
Over time, Urara noticed her 12-year-old daughter’s body changing. Of course preteens went through puberty, and of course Sayomi occasionally used magic to get rid of bad acne and things like that. But this...was different.  
“Sayomi,” Urara went to the kitchen to talk with her daughter. “Can we talk about something?”  
“Yeah, what is it?”  
“I understand that you sometimes use magic on yourself. But are you using magic to change the size of your breasts?”  
“......yeah.”  
“Can you tell me why?”  
Sayomi didn’t answer right away. Their chest wasn’t flat, but it was smaller than it would be naturally.  
“...I don’t want boobs.”  
As Urara went into the lecture about how puberty is natural and you shouldn’t change it, you just need to get used to how your body will be, Sayomi got uncomfortable.  
“I know. But I’m uncomfortable and am using magic to feel more comfortable,” they explained.  
“Okay. Just be safe. Don’t hurt yourself,” Urara hugged her child.


	13. Comfort (Ace!Asuna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh reassures Asuna that they aren’t in a relationship, no matter what anyone else thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asuna...is not straight. I do headcanon her as ace. Insert a joke about cake here.

Asuna always liked food better than romance. When she was little, but even as an adult. She had never dated anyone, and wasn’t even if she was sure what dating was.  
Instead of worry about relationships, Asuna ate food. She liked food, especially sweets. It was kind of funny, since Valentine’s Day was a about romance, but she bought candy and chocolate all for herself. Sometimes Koh bought her some too, but he never had a crush on her. They were just friends, who bought food and snacks for each other. And that was normal...right?

“Hey,” Koh sat next to her. The Ryusoulgers were at the beach, and Koh got her food.  
“Oh! Thank you,” Asuna accepted the chocolate ice cream. “Hey Koh? Do you ever think about the fact that people in relationships, like dating, buy each other stuff?”  
“Uh...not really. We aren’t dating, are we?”  
“We aren’t. But if people saw us right now, I wonder how many people would think we are.”  
“Probably too many,” Koh decided. “But it’s nobody’s business whether we are or not. Right?”  
“Right,” Asuna nodded as they stopped talking and ate ice cream.  
“Thanks for buying ice cream. You rock.”


	14. Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru (and teenagers on social media) insist the Rainbow Line is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a headcanon about LGBT+, but can probably be taken as an allegory for something. Plus, I like it!

Juuru remembered the Rainbow Line.  
It was a train, and it was very bright and colourful. He remembered what it looked like, but he had never been on it before.  
“...at least I don’t think so. The train cars looked like this!” He showed off his drawings. “And...um...it had a conductor, of course. Oh and it had, uh, what’s it called...”  
“Not that this isn’t interesting,” Tametomo said. “But I have to go.”  
“But...hmm...oh! If you go on Instagram there’s a bunch of pictures of it! I’ll text you!” Juuru went onto his phone as Tametomo left.  
Juuru looked up the hashtag RainbowLine on Instagram, with pictures of random places that people captioned as places where they remember seeing the Rainbow Line train in 2014-2015.  
“I dunno, maybe 2000s kids have a collective false memory,” Shiguru said.  
“No! It’s real. There’s this guy named Right he goes to my school and he says him and his friends were really on the Rainbow Line, and they all like lived there for a year! And his four friends who I don’t really know say they remember it too.”  
After realizing Juuru wouldn’t change his mind, the others stopped.


	15. End of the Tunnel (Mio/Kagura!WLW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mio and Kagura kiss sometimes. They aren’t dating. But they do like each other. Kagura worries that they’ll have to tell their parents someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Mio as bi and Kagura as lesbian. Basically I was gonna include Tokatti in this too but word count happened and then I couldn’t. But anyways, the girls kiss.

Kagura liked Mio, and confessed to liking her as more than friends, which Mio was always okay with. Kagura was adorable and always asked when she wanted a kiss from Mio, usually when nobody else was around. They weren’t officially dating.  
“When we go home...and see our parents again, what are we gonna do?” Kagura asked.  
“What do you mean?” Mio replied. The girls were alone while the train was stopped. Right had gone out for food, Tokatti was shopping, and Hikari was reading in his room.  
“Like...do we tell them that we’ve kissed? And that we’ve done it more than one time?”  
“Kagura, if you want to tell your parents, then we can. You don’t have to,” Mio held her hand. “We can figure that out when we get off the Rainbow Line and return home, okay?”  
“Okay! I like kissing you. Can we do it again?”  
“Sure,” Mio leaned in and kissed her friend. It was a small kiss on the lips, but Kagura liked them. She seemed too embarrassed by longer kisses and making out.  
Until she was ready, Mio would be content to give Kagura cute kisses on the lips while they were alone.


	16. Keepsake (Nonbinary!Trip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip is an alien and is technically nonbinary by human standards. Wes says some things wrong.

Trip still had a lot to get used to in 2001. It was hard going so far back in time, and everything was very different.  
One thing that was different in 2001 was gender norms. There was essentially none in 3000, with everyone being able to wear and do whatever they want as long as it didn’t break a law. But 2001 was more...strict.  
“Hey Wes,” Trip asked this carefully. He wasn’t sure what Wes would think, if he would understand it at all. “What...do you think of people who aren’t a boy or a girl?”  
“What do you mean? Everyone’s a boy or a girl.”  
“I mean,” Trip stumbled. He wasn’t human, so he hadn’t even been aware of the difference between male and female humans until he learned about it. Xybirans only had one sex, so they were technically all nonbinary. “I’m not.”  
“Oh. Well, then that’s fine. I mean, you aren’t human anyways.”  
Katie overheard this apology and ended up giving Wes a lecture. Wes apologized by writing a note to Trip.  
Trip kept that note. It was an interesting thing to bring with him. It didn’t have the best story, but it was important.


	17. Unity (Marvelous/Alata!QPR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvelous and Alata aren’t friends, they aren’t dating, but they are...something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QPR=queerplatonic relationship. They’re not dating romantically but like...they’re not just best friends, it’s different.

Marvelous wouldn’t call it friendship, but he wouldn’t consider the Goseigers his enemies either. The teams balanced each other out. The Red Rangers still saw each other regularly.  
“How have you been?” Marvelous asked when Alata arrived on the Gokai Galleon.  
“Good! It’s been 10 years since I got stuck on Earth,” Alata stated, referring to when the Tower of Heaven was destroyed. “And it’s been almost ten years since we first met! That’s pretty special isn’t it?”  
“I suppose that it is.”  
“I’m...glad we’re friends,” Alata mumbled. “Even though you probably don’t think of us as friends, I think you’re interesting and I like hanging out with you and the other Gokaigers. And I hope you like hanging out with me and the other Goseigers,” he smiled.  
“I do, actually. You Angels are interesting too, you know.”  
Marvelous wasn’t sure what it was that made him like Alata so much. It was probably the fact that angels didn’t age, and Alata still looked the same as when Marvelous had met him. He grew and learned so much, but always had a childish personality.  
Marvelous didn’t consider Alata his friend, but he did think of him as someone special.


	18. Fashion (Nonconforming!Luka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka experiments with her hair in her own body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the idea for this at 11 PM and posted it at 11:26. So it’s still the 18th in my timezone! This isn’t late! Set after episode 27 of Gokaiger.

Did Luka feel bad using Doc’s body to try out clothes, hairstyles, and a general attitude that she wouldn’t usually have? Maybe a little bit.  
She thought about it a lot after that instance. She knew that it was kind of bad, but...she kind of loved it? Parts of it. The chance to flirt with those girls was fun, even if it had backfired when Doc went on the real date. And the hair had been really, really cool.  
Luka didn’t cut her hair after that, but did experiment with different hairstyles and accessories, which the others noticed. She also dressed tomboyish, but she already did that before so nobody noticed.  
“I like your hair today Miss Luka,” Ahim commented. Luka had a yellow headband in her hair, and had taken time to straighten it.  
“Thank you,” Luka smiled. Ahim’s compliments were always genuine.  
As her hair grew longer, Luka considered cutting it and also considered doing what she had done with Doc’s hair when she was in his body. ‘Would that be too masculine, though?’ She considered, looking at herself in the mirror.  
“It’s just hair, it’ll grow back,” she told herself. “And it looked amazing on Doc.”


	19. Hop (Bisexual!Iyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iyo gets over her crush on Shiguru, but keeps some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it’s right before midnight and it clicked.  
> Iyo Kodera | Yodomihime is from episode 10 of Kiramager, and I think everyone headcanons her as bisexual.

Iyo had a crush on Shiguru Oshikiri. Definitely to an unhealthy extent. But all she wanted was to date and eventually marry him. And that’s fine! A lot of people want to marry Shiguru. He’s very handsome.  
Along with her long-time crush on Shiguru, she also had smaller crushes on other people, mostly celebrities. One of which was the very smart, professional, pretty, Sayo Ooharu.  
So when Shiguru nearly slashed Iyo with a sword, and Sayo saved Iyo from a monster attack, her decision was very easy. Sayo turned her down, though in a very romantic way.  
Iyo went home that day ready to get over her crushes: one she no longer had a crush on, and one she had been rejected by fair and square.  
When she got home, Iyo realized something: for someone who has a lot of minor crushes she went between often, she had a lot of Shiguru merchandise. Mostly pictures, but there was a lot of things.  
“I mean...this one is still cute, though,” she looked at a picture. “...what should I do with these? Give some away...”  
She ended up giving a lot away, but ended up keeping some things in a box.


	20. Choose Your Weapon (Bisexual!Tametomo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tametomo has a joke he keeps to himself about whether someone used guns or swords. Juuru uses a KiramaBuster.

Tametomo had been a gamer ever since he was a kid. And he found things easier to think about when comparing them to gaming mechanics and terms he knew.  
One that he especially loved was using “choose your weapon” to think about sex. Well, Tametomo also just loved thinking about sex, but that’s beside the point.  
When he became a Kiramager, Tametomo couldn’t stop himself from seeing what weapons his teammates preferred and putting it into that metaphor. Shiguru and Sena burg used swords, and Tametomo and Sayo used guns. So Sayo was lesbian and Shiguru and Sena were straight according to Tametomo’s Basic Sexuality Chart According to Whether You Prefer Swords or Guns.  
Juuru though...broke the system. He managed to combine his weapons into the KiramaBuster, which was completely different. Which consisted of both so...that would be bisexual? Tametomo realized this was a flaw in the system. It was a good thing system was a joke anyways. Tametomo was bi, after all, and he was the inventor of the system.  
Tametomo realized something, and mentally put a gun-sword combo as an option for that ‘chart’ that he and his friends joked about.  
Video games were so easy to understand.


	21. Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayomi and Fuuka are cousins, as well as each other’s magic community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuuka is not an OC, she’s from Super Sentai Hero Mama League, and was just starting school in 2018. So this is set in more-or-less present day.

Sayomi grew up in a particular situation, as the child of magicians. They moved to a small house in a normal (non-magic) neighborhood when they were still young, and were raised with mostly normal kids, keeping magic a secret.  
As a result, Sayomi didn’t really have a real sense of community growing up, as they didn’t have any magical friends. She had cousins, but rarely saw them outside of family gatherings.  
The family gatherings were so magical, though. Once the next generation of Ozus were growing up and starting to learn magic, they used spells and testing potions on each other (often getting into trouble as a result.)  
“There you go,” Sayomi put a flower in their younger cousin Fuuka’s hair.  
“Thank you!” Fuuka replied. “I’m gonna make you one too!”  
Fuuka was only seven, and too young to learn magic according to her parents, so instead of using magic, she started drawing on construction paper and cutting it out as the 12-year-old watched.  
“Ta-da!”  
“Thank you,” Sayomi accepted the blue flower, taping it to their shirt. “There!”  
Sayomi and Fuuka liked spending time together, and doing magic (or non-magic) things together.  
It was their own tiny community.


	22. Victory Garden (AroAce!Tsubasa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa loves his siblings and no one else. (No not in that way, the other way. The sibling way.)

Tsubasa didn’t love anyone.  
Actually, that sounds harsh. He loved his family. But not love, like, you know. Like Urara and Hikaru.  
Tsubasa was fine on his own. In fact, he preferred it that way. As a middle child in a big family, he often got away with being quiet, but never really got away with being alone. So he just treasured all the alone time he had. So when he did have that rare time alone, or even better, when the house was quiet, he loved it.  
(Haha, love.)  
He found that helping Makito work in the garden actually was a decently independent activity once he learned how to. And his brother always appreciated when Tsubasa would volunteer to water plants and pick some fruit when it was ready. It was nice, and gave them both some time to relax. Or...what did Makito do while Tsubasa took care of his crops? It didn’t matter.  
Tsubasa didn’t really care about the gardening part. Or the food part (well, sometimes fresh fruit is really good. Maybe not straight out of the ground though). But he did like the alone part. And he loved his brother. So it all worked out.


	23. Work & Play (Gay!Kairi/Keiichiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi likes making food for Keiichiro at the cafe during work, but he likes making it at home too.

For Keiichiro, being a Patranger (and just being a police officer) was work. He liked his work, but he takes it seriously. After all, it’s very important work.  
Work is work, but he tried to relax after work is finished for the day. Luckily, his boyfriend Kairi understood that Keiichiro is often tired at the end of a work day, and was pretty good at helping him relax.   
“Want me to make you something to eat? You had a long day,” Kairi smiled as he lead his boyfriend to the couch.   
“Yes please.”   
“What would you like?”   
“It doesn’t matter.”   
“Okay,” Kairi said, going to the kitchen.

Kairi was a lot less serious than Keiichiro. His job was simply working at a cafe, and it was nice to work with his friends. It was also fun when Keiichiro and his coworkers showed up during work, and Kairi would make sure they got good service, knowing they were working and it was serious time.   
But it was also fun when he could make simple food with cute little notes at home. It was something about it being made at home and not the store. One was work and one was play.


	24. Tidal (Gay!Canalo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canalo has a crush on ~~Koh~~ a boy but needs to marry a girl.

Canalo was...not into girls. But he had to get married for the sake of the Sea Tribe. There wasn’t much he could do about that.  
Canalo really liked Koh. It was too bad Koh wasn’t a girl, then everything would work out perfectly.  
“What if you don’t get married?” Koh suggested. Canalo told him about how he didn’t like girls but needed to marry one, but not the fact that he had a crush on Koh.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean...I’ve never been married and I’ve still been in...relationships.”  
“The Sea Tribe is different. You need to be married before you have babies.”  
“Hmm...what about if you’re in two relationships? Like if you married a boy, but have sex with a girl. But you weren’t married to the girl. And you would still be married...does that make sense?”  
“That does make sense. I’ll think about it. Uh, would you ever...would you ever get married? To anyone?”  
“Maybe,” Koh said. “I’m fine being someone’s boyfriend, but getting married is...a really big deal and I’d really have to think about if I wanted to be that person’s husband. You know?”  
“Yeah,” Canalo nodded quietly.


	25. A Toast (Queer/Questioning!Gai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai comes out as queer. Uses the word (as an identity) three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Gai as ‘not straight’ but don’t really use a label. So, queer! Also I’m disappointed that I can’t go into their reactions because of word limits but just know it would be generally positive.

The Gokaigers were celebrating how they saved the Earth and could safely leave it to travel space as space pirates once again.  
“Oh! Can I give a toast?” Gai asked.  
“What’s that? An Earth thing?” Marvelous asked, not very happy at the interruption.  
“Hm? Yeah I guess. It’s just a short speech.”  
“Go ahead,” Marvelous approved.  
“I just wanted to say that I’m really happy and proud to be a Gokaiger and actually be travelling in space with you guys, it’s all really cool, and thanks so much for letting me join,” he finished.  
“Are you done?”  
“Yeah.”

Gai did those rarely, but did do ‘a toast’ on anniversaries, mainly on the anniversary of when he joined. They were always kind of the same, something about having such a great time being a Gokaiger and stuff.  
“For my ten year anniversary of joining the team, I wanted to...tell you guys something important to me,” he clarified before he started.  
“English has this word, Queer. It just means someone who’s not straight and not cisgender. And, I’m...queer. I’m kind of questioning my identity...” he mumbled. “I just wanted to tell you guys that. I’m queer!” He smiled, coming out.


	26. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru has a crush on Shiguru, and Shiguru is auditioning for a romance movie...  
> Er, what?

Shiguru was mostly in action movies, and it was what he was known for.  
That didn’t mean he didn’t audition for other genres. And occasionally, made it in.  
Like how he decided to audition for a romance movie. Shiguru did his best to keep scripts hidden from the others and not reveal exactly what was in them, but sometimes he read lines at the base.  
“What’s that?” Juuru asked.  
“It’s called a casting side. It’s not going to be in a movie, but it’s for casting directors to see actors express a variety of emotions, figure out what kind of role they fit...” Shiguru explained as Juuru tried to read the cover of the script.  
“What role is this one for?”  
“A love interest.”  
“!!!!” Juuru’s eyes widened. “You’re gonna play a love interest?!”  
“Quiet. No, I’m just auditioning. I probably won’t get in.”  
“Oh! Uh, if I was a...casting director, I would...” Juuru giggled.  
“What?”  
“I would,” he laughed. “I mean, I would cast you in anything, you’re a super good actor!”  
Shiguru just nodded, turning back to the script.  
“Can I help you read? Your lines. For the audition,” Juuru offered.  
“No thank you,” Shiguru declined.  
“Oh...okay.”


	27. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is not Zaram. Akira loves that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a headcanon, but there’s a message about gender and transitioning somewhere in here.

Zaram was from the Shadow Line. Zaram was meant to spread darkness, and cause sadness to humans. Which was awful! Zaram ruined everything! Like picnics, recess for little kids, and...everything!  
Zaram wanted to change. But he didn’t know how.  
Until he met Right.  
Right was annoying. Like, he really was. But Right and the other ToQgers were able to separate Zaram the monster from...well, they named him Akira.  
Akira was a great name. And it was _his_ name. The children insisted that Zaram was a different person, completely separate from Akira. Which was true. With his name changed, Akira was finally able to put his past self behind him.  
Akira had found the light. Zaram was gone.  
He also discovered that rain created rainbows. And rainbows were _beautiful_. The rain was terrible, though. He really didn’t like rain.  
But at the end, when the clouds moved away and a rainbow appeared, everything was...not worth it...but everything felt so much better.  
Akira loved it. Whatever Zaram thought didn’t matter.  
It was a lot nicer out now while it was sunny, after the rain. Akira was lucky to see it.  
“Thank you,” Akira said before the kids left.


	28. Companion (Marvelous/Everyone!QPR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvelous has five crew members and a partner. Or six companions.

Marvelous was a pirate. He didn’t need friends, he barely needed allies. He just needed people who would help him find treasure. And he definitely didn’t need love.  
Well...maybe some people would call him kissing Joe...gay? Boyfriends? Whatever it was, they weren’t. Marvelous didn’t need a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend either.  
But over time, Marvelous had a different relationship with his pirate crew than what normal people (who aren’t pirates) had. Especially on Earth.  
But he didn’t care. If anyone cared, they could fight Marvelous and his crew. And the crew had swords and guns.  
That was a good word, actually. Crew. Marvelous didn’t have any friends. Or boyfriends, or girlfriends. Or partners. He just had himself, and his crew: Joe, Luka, Doc, Ahim, and Gai. And Alata when he was around. (Well...Alata can be his partner if he wants. Crew members and partners are different. Still not dating, though.)  
_Companion_ was a word suggested by Gai. But that sounded a bit too formal. But Marvelous liked the word. It was accurate and included Alata.  
Marvelous had a crew of five people, and a partner. In total, he had six companions.  
That sounded pretty good to him.


	29. Distance (Bisexual!Sayo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing on the cheek isn’t a big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written AFTER episode 12 was subbed but BEFORE episode 13 was out. Contains spoilers for episode 12!

This guy who Sayo had to agree to do mamariri furifuri or whatever it’s called with, was...interesting to say the least. And he was attractive, though Sayo wouldn’t say she had a crush on him.  
But when she found out what macaroni furry funny was, well...she kept her promise.  
And it was just some kissing on the cheek. And Sayo had kissed so many people on the cheek, it wasn’t a big deal.  
But after you travel around a mountain with a guy who started as strangers...well, kissing him kind of is a big deal.  
It’s not like how Sayo casually rejected that goth girl. And that rejection had actually gone really well, the girl stopped pursuing her.  
This was more...formal. If someone kisses you on the cheek and you kiss back, it kind of is a big deal. Especially if other people see it.  
Boys were less secretive about those sorts of things, in Sayo’s experience. Girls didn’t kiss much in public.  
But this guy...something was interesting about him. And his willingness to kiss someone he barely knew (just on the cheek, but still) in front of others...well, he was a good kisser.


	30. Melody (Alata/Eri!QPR)

The Skicks didn’t know English. But they did like listening to music in other languages, including English. They were pretty, and the songs were always cool even if Alata and Eri didn’t understand the lyrics, or only had a basic (really bad) Google Translate version of lyrics.  
The songs were good! It was hard to explain, but Eri said they gave off good energy.  
“But a lot of songs give off good energy!” Alata argued.  
“Yeah but like...this one is so danceable! And look at the video, it’s so cool!”  
“Okay, you have a point,” Alata said, sitting down to watch the video and humming along. “It’s so catchy.”  
“It is! I love it,” Eri smiled.  
“What’s the date today?”  
“Uh,” Eri thought for a minute. “June 30th?”  
“Which year?”  
“2020.”  
“Do you know what that means?” Alata smiled.  
“No?”  
“It means it’s been 25 years since we met! We met when we were really little. Remember?” Alata reminisced.  
“Oh yeah!”  
“Eri?”  
“What?”  
“I love you,” Alata kissed her cheek.  
“I love you too,” she smiled, kissing Alata back.  
The song had finished, but Alata replayed the video.  
“Can I have this dance?”  
“Of course!”  
And they danced together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song referenced that they’re dancing to is [Never Been in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtgcPWnR0ak) by Will Jay.


End file.
